


WEUS drabbles/short fics!!

by rchiveweus



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Random & Short, Random ships, this is just a collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchiveweus/pseuds/rchiveweus
Summary: These are a collection of cute oneshots based on dialogue prompts.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion & Son Dongmyeong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. "I thought you were dead"

The lake is a brilliant blue today. Hwanwoong runs behind Youngjo trying to catch up with him, bare toes being tickled by the lush grass.

"Let's see who can hold out more today!" Youngjo shouts, already stripping out of his shirt and shoes.

Hwanwoong takes a moment to admire his beautiful physique, then turns away before he ends up staring for way too long. 

He shivers as a sudden breeze blows up. "The water must be cold" he complains, but still reaches down to untie his shoes; a stupid grin on his face. He hasn't felt this happy in a while. 

Youngjo brings him here frequently, to this lake. And then they both take a dip and see who can go deeper and 'has a better lung capacity' in Youngjo's words. It's silly and dangerous. But it's unique to the two of them.

"I'll out you this time for sure!" Hwanwoong shouts back at him. Youngjo winks at him and then they both plunge into the waters.

The water is cold at first, then starts to get warmer. Hwanwoong swims deeper and deeper, full of determination. Youngjo says that one day he'll swim to the end of the lake, but Hwanwoong knows that it's not possible.. atleast without oxygen cylinders. But Youngjo likes saying crazy things like that.

Hwanwoong can feel himself being short of breath by now. He knows he'll have to swim back or else he might not be able to last. He feels pretty confident that Youngjo might've already gotten back. 

He takes a large gulp of air as soon as he emerges out of the water, and looks towards the shore. But to his disappointment, he can't spot Youngjo anywhere. Sighing, he swims back to the shore and hastily starts drying himself, waiting for the other. 

Minutes pass, and there's still no sign of the elder. Hwangwoong can feel panic built inside him. No human can hold their breath for so long. He dives in the water, looking for him but in vain. Tears start streaming down his face as he falls onto the shore desperately looking for any sign of Youngjo.

And then Hwanwoong suddenly sees him, swimming towards the shore and he starts crying even more.. because _he's alive_. He staggers towards him and shoves him back, tears refusing to stop. His punches fall weak on his torso, but Youngjo doesn't try to stop him. He just stands there and let's Hwanwoong hit him. 

"Let it all out Woongie," he says softly "You're angry inside. You're angry that your brother had to die in that accident."

Hwanwoong wails. There's so much pain.

"I thought you died" he shouts at him. A pair of arms wrap around him and he gives in, quietly sobbing in his shoulder. 

"I hate it. I hate everything" he sniffles, "But I love you, hyung. So please, p-please don't ever leave me."

_"I won't" he lied._


	2. "Are you drunk?"

Seoho surveys his roommate as he stumbles inside their apartment, almost knocking over the lamp kept on the side table.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks, concern evident in the statement.

Geonhak shuffles closer to him, "Why? Did I worry you?" he says in a low voice.

Seoho was. He'd been so worried when the other won't pick up his calls, pacing back and forth through their apartment trying to reach him again and again.  
And then he finally showed up, looking like this. 

"Are you drunk?" he grits out, giving voice to his thoughts.

Geonhak makes an intelligible voice in the back of his throat, taking a step closer to the elder. Seoho instinctively takes a step back, until his back hits the wall, and Geonhak places both his hands on either side of him.

Seoho can't think. 

"Can we kiss?" he hears Geonhak whispers and closes his eyes as the other leans down and presses his lips to his own.  
Seoho reaches over and cups one of his cheeks, deepening the kiss, wondering about all those times he had wanted to do this.

Geonhak slumps forward suddenly and Seoho catches him just in time, head resting on his shoulder. He sighs and and starts walking towards the bedroom dragging a very drunk and passed-out Geonhak with him.


	3. "Lie to me then"

The lights are too bright and the music too loud. Keonhee gingerly makes his way through the packed crowd and heads to the bar. 

"Something strong, please."

The bartender hands him a glass and he downs it without even looking at it.

"Another."

After maybe three shots, the alcohol starts working and he's feeling a little tipsy. Feeling somewhat confident, he gets up and starts looking for Geonhak.

He finds him grinding on the dance floor, hands thrown around some random stranger and Keonhee sees red. He walks up to him, snatches his arm and drags him out at the back of the bar, ignoring the noises Geonhak makes in protest.

"Keonhee? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like clubbing?" he questions him, evidently confused. 

Keonhee doesn't answer him, and looks away breathing heavily.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Geonhaks asks again, stepping closer and "Holy shit, are you drunk? You hate alcohol." Geonhak takes both his hands in his own, eyes filled with concern.

Keonhee snatches his hands back. "You don't know that" he mumbles instead.

"Of-course I know you, we're best friends."

 _Best friends_. His whole chest aches, as he tries to hold back tears which threaten to flow down any moment.

Keonhee knows he shouldn't say it. That he should just leave this place and go back to his house, lie under the bed covers and maybe cry himself to sleep. But his vocal cords refused to listen.

"Geonhak. I'm in love with you."

A pause.

"What?" 

"I said," Keonhee says, taking a deep breath "that I'm in love with you."

Geonhak seems at a loss of words, looking at him helplessly. "You don't mean that Keonhee, y-you're just drunk. Let's go home" he says, trying to pull the younger towards the exit. 

Keonhee snatches back his arm and instead grabs his collar, "Tell me you love me, hyung" he begs, as a tear falls down his cheek.

"I c-can't do that," Geonhak replies, looking close to tears himself.

" _Lie to me then_ ," he pleads."Lie to me and tell me you love me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, I post fics there as well: @rchiveweus


	4. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Are you sure about this?" Hwanwoong asks Dongju for probably the 50th time in the last ten minutes.

" _Yes_ , Woongie. I am _very_ sure about this" Dongju replies. "So hurry up and bite me now so that we can be boyfriends till eternity."

"But are you _really_ sure? It may hurt a lot-" his sentence is cut off, when Dongju suddenly grabs his face and pulls him closer for a kiss.

The vampire instantly melts into the touch, leaning into the other. He gasps when Dongju suddenly pulls back, chasing after him.

"Is that enough satisfactory to you?" he says, smiling up to the elder. 

Hwanwoong nods, then steps closer to him and pulls at the clothing covering the side of his neck. 

Dongju closes his eyes, preparing himself, as Hwanwoong bares his fangs.

"You can still change your mind-"

"HYUNG JUST DO IT!"

"Okay okay, brace yourself."

Dongju feels a tinge of pain, like a needle piercing his skin and then nothing. Hwanwoong pulls back and looks at him expectantly.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

Hwanwoong smiles, shaking his head and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, I post fics there as well: @rchiveweus


	5. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Yonghoon's hands start shaking and the phone slips from his grasp, falling to the floor with a sickening crack.

"Hyung?!" Hyungu leaps towards him just as his kness give out beneath him, catching him in time.

"Hyung, what happened? Who was it?" he asks him, concern lacing his features as he cradles the elder's face in his arms.

"T-the hospital" Yonghoon manages to chokes out, his whole body shuddering and tears streaming down his face. "T-They said my m-mom got into an a-accident." 

Hyungu still, hands frozen in the elder's hair "hyung.."

Yonghoon suddenly stands up, hastily grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes, "I have to see her, you should go home Hyungu" he sniffles. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Hyung you can't drive in this state, I'll drive you to the hospital" he says, also grabbing his jacket.

"No it's fine, I'll be fine. Just go to your house, I want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, hyung." Yonghoon flinches when he raises his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. So stop trying to feel that you're all alone in this world. You're not, I'm always here for you hyung" he takes a deep breath, "please, let me help you." His voice breaks and he walk towards the other, engulfing him in a hug. 

"Thank you," Yonghoon whispers, hugging him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, I post fics there as well: @rchiveweus


	6. "I've missed this"

The sunlight falls on the window making colorful patterns around them.

Dongju sits inside his favorite cafe, beside his favorite person and holding his favorite drink in hand. He's happy. He's so so happy.

He keeps glancing at Geonhak, sipping his drink occasionally, and is filled with warmth at the site of it. Geonhak notices him staring, then smiles at him and Dongju feels like his whole world comes to a stop. 

It's crazy just how that simple smile can make him feel like he's floating between cotton clouds, his heartbeat sky rocketing past his chest.

He reaches out and captures the other's hand in his own.

"I've missed this," he whispers.

_"I've missed you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, I post fics there as well: @rchiveweus


	7. "We have to be quiet"

Dongju puts a finger on his lips and gestures for Geonhak to follow him, sneaking along the fence. 

"Dongju this is absolutely ridiculous," he whisper-shouts at the younger.

"Shh hyung, we have to be quiet."

Geonhak sighs, giving in and follows him into the backyard. He can't believe he let himself get dragged into this mess. They could actually get fined for trespassing on someone's property. More accurately, their professor's property.

"Dongju we shouldn't be here," he tries again.

"Hyung, it's not a big deal. I just wanna know what kind of lessons Hwanwoong takes with Professor Youngjo, that's all."

Geonhak still doesn't look fully convinced, but he just rolls his eyes and leaves it to that.

They are now crouched below the large window-sill(?) which probably overlooks the lounge area. Some voices can be heard above them.

Dongju winks and slowly raises himself to peep inside, while Geonhak waits underneath, hating this with every passing second.

Suddenly Dongju gasps, just at the same time Geonhak hears a moan from inside. 

There is a moment of absolute silence, which is broken by an even louder moan.

"um G-Geonahk, let's um leave uh," Dongju stutters out and Geonhak shuffles about trying to untangle himself from his uncomfortable position, but accidentally ends up kicking one of the flower pots, which goes skidding and hits the wall with a sickening crash. 

Everything stills. 

"Who is it? Who's there?" it's their professor, no doubt coming closer to look out of the window. Right where the two of them are lying. They're _so_ screwed. 

"FUCKING RUN!" Dongju shouts, and Geonhak's legs move impulsively, running at top speed. Both of them don't stop running until they're out of breath, panting.

"That," Geonhak pants, " was the craziest thing I've ever done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dongju sweetie.. *smh*
> 
> twitter! @rchiveweus


	8. "I want an answer, goddamnit!"

Seoho was fuming. 

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" he shouts at Geonhak, who just stands there in silence, head low like a puppy being scolded.

"What were you doing at his house again?"

Silence.

"I want an answer goddamnit!" he shouts at him, roughly shoving him backwards.

Geonhak's back hits the wall, and he let's out pained voice, but doesn't resist one bit when Seoho grabs his collar and shakes him.

"Why," his voice breaks, "Just _why_ Geonhak.."

A tear falls down his cheek as he cups the other's face and whispers, "Because, _I love you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter! @rchiveweus


	9. "It's really not that complicated"

"You're doing it _wrong_!"

" _Shut up_ , I'm trying to concentrate."

Dongmyeong taps his pencil on top of the table, notebook open in front of him. His very annoying twin brother, Dongju staring intently at the open page.

"It's really not _that_ complicated." Dongju starts, when Dongmyeong suddenly snaps and throws his notebook at his brother's face. 

Dongju let's out a surprised yelp, then throws back a nearby cushion in return.

"Just get out, you disturbing piece of shit!" Dongmyeong cries while trying to dodge flying cushions.

"I was just trying to _help_!" Dongju groans, as one cushion hits him square in the face.

"Well, I don't _need_ your help!"

"This is why you suck at maths."

" _Fuck off!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter! @rchiveweus


	10. "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you"

The lights of the bar are dimmer than usual. Hwanwoong takes another sip of whatever alcohol he was served, he's long forgotten its name. 

He scans the crowd searching for no one in particular when his eyes land on a particular someone. He blinks, trying to clear his brain but his legs start moving on their own accord, advancing the stranger.

"Dongju..?" his voice come out weak, _needy._

The young boy whips his head towards him, startled. But as soon as he recognizes him, his features harden.

"What do you want?" his words are like a slap to Hwanwoong's face, so cold and brittle that it breaks the elder's already broken heart.

"N-nothing, I just w-wanted-" he stutters out but before he can even complete his sentence, Dongju is already moving away from him, heading towards the exit.

"Dongju! Please, stop" he cries out, desperately running out after the younger.

"I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you!" he shouts, hot tears spilling down his face.

Dongju stops to look at him, something raw and painful etched upon his face.

"P-please, please come back" his voice breaks, as he begs the younger again and again and again.

_"I'm sorry, hyung."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter! @rchiveweus 
> 
> also if you like these short oneshots (which is highly unlikely) you can subscribe to fic for updates :D


	11. "I feel like I can't breathe"

Keonhee wakes up to someone knocking on his door.

"Hwanwoong? What's wrong?" Keonhee asks as he quickly ushers the younger inside, who looks terribly shaken.

He clutches his shirt as they settle on the couch, shivering a little.

"H-hyung, I'm so sorry to bother you but I didn't k-know where else to go-" he rambles. 

Keonhee hushes him holding him close, and rubs soothing circles on his palm. "It's okay, you're okay.."

"Hyung, I feel like I can't breathe."

Keonhee stills.

"I feel like I'm sitting inside a room and the walls are closing in slowly, trapping me in. There's no escape, I can't e-escape.." he shudders again, pressing closer to Keonhee.

Keonhee feels tears brimming at the end of his eyes, looking at the smaller guy in so much pain. He wants to help him _so much_ but he doesn't know how, so he just holds him as close as possible.. for now that's all he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter! @rchiveweus


	12. "We could get arrested for this"

The smell of paint hits Geonhak, as an icy breeze starts blowing ruffling up his blonde hair.

Giwook dumps a bag next to him containing various shades of spray paint; two cans tumble out onto the ground and Geonhak catches them before they roll further and watches as Giwook starts spraying designs on the wall.

Giwook notices him standing; says, "Well go on, just pick a colour and start painting."

Geonhak picks up a can, amused.

"We could arrested for this."

Giwook just shrugs as of explanation, and goes back to spraying thick orange lines on top of the previously done black.

They keep spraying for a long time, working in silence in the dead of the night. It's peaceful to Geonhak. 

He was about to comment on something when a distant sound of police siren startles him. He drops the can, panic seizing his body.

"RUN! COME ON!" Giwook grabs his hand, pulling him. High on adrenaline, Geonhak follows him and jumps over the fence, running as fast as he can. The sound gradually fades away, as they both finally stop beneath the streetlight, panting.

Giwook looks at him, at their state and bursts into uncontrollable laughter and Geonhak joins in; laughing until he can't stand on his feet because for the first time, he finally feels _free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter! @rchiveweus


	13. "Did you regret it?"

Geonhak stands in the deserted alleyway, head bend low and playing with his favourite knife. He flicks it open, then closes it repeating the same process again and again. He seems to be waiting for someone.

Footsteps get closer to the alleyway but he doesn't look up. The footsteps halt in front of him. The other man tries to say something but Geonhak cuts him off.  
"Did you regret it?" 

The other man freezes.

"So.. you know," he says slowly and Geonhak lifts up his gaze to look the other in the eyes.

"If you talking about the fact, how you pretended to be hurt so I would help you, provide shelter only for you to go and betray me then yes, yes Seoho I know everything" he says, gritting his teeth.

"You were pretty good at fooling me, I must say" he lets out a dry laugh, "I really thought we had something."

Seoho remains quiet.

"Why? Why did you pretend to love me Seoho?" he seethes, and something breaks inside him.

"Geonhak, I'm so sorry but I didn't have a choice. They would have killed me if I hadn't agreed-"

Geonhak looks away, trying to control tears which threaten to flow. No, a gang leader doesn't cry.

"-but please, believe me when I say this. I really loved you," he steps towards the other, "I still love you."

"I don't trust you!" Geonhak shouts at him, "Just- just go away!" he pushes the other and storms out of the alley.

Seoho doesn't even try to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter! @rchiveweus


	14. "It was you the entire time"

Dongju stares at the man standing in front of him feeling something soft bloom inside his heart.

"It was you," he gasps in disbelief, "It was you the entire time."

Geonhak smiles, shyly nodding his head and Dongju a new wave of euphoria coursing through every inch of his body. He'd missed that smile _so much._

"You were the one who sent me those purple lilacs every year on my birthday.." Dongju whispers, eyes transfixed upon the other man still not being to able to believe that Geonhak is standing there, in all flesh and bones, and is not just a fragment of his imagination.

A tear slides down his cheek, "5 years, it's been 5 years since I last saw you Geonhak." 

Geonhak sucks in a breath and swiftly engulfs the younger in his strong arms, pulling him into a hug and inhaling the scent from his hair. The scent of strawberries and rainbows. The scent of _home._

Dongju eventually pulls back, still teary-eyed but smiling happily and they both settle on the warm couch, wrapped in cuddles.

"Why purple lilac though?" Dongju wonders aloud, his gaze questioning the older.

Geonhak smiles and leans down to place a soft kiss at his forehead. "Purple lilacs symbolize first love, happiness and eternity," he explains "And you are my first love, Dongju."

Dongju blushes, "I love you, Geonhak" he whispers.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter! @rchiveweus


	15. "It's 3 in the morning"

Giwook blinks, trying to shake the sleep from in eyes looking highly unamused as he stares at Dongmyeong sitting at the edge of his bed with a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks him.

Dongmyeong shuffles around and produces a camera from _God knows where_ and waves it in front of his face.

"Let's go sight-seeing!!" he exclaims gleefully, his eyes disappearing into little cresents; one of the many things Giwook has come to love about his boyfriend.

"Dongmyeong, it's 3 in the morning" he groans. 

"And your point is?"

Giwook sighs. "Fine. Let's go sight-seeing" and shuffles out of bed, trying to shake the sleep from his body. 

As if he could ever say no to Dongmyeong. His lovely boyfriend, who's clapping like an adorable seal right now in excitement. Giwook smiles.

_I love you so much, idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter! @rchiveweus


	16. "Prove it"

Hwanwoong stares up at Youngjo with a defiant frown on his face.

"How can you be so sure that _you_ are the best kisser in this world?" he argues with the older, scowling at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation.

Youngjo quirks up an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, I _am_ the best kisser in this whole, wide world" he says, teasing the younger thoroughly and puffs out his chest.

Hwanwoong pouts, annoyed and crosses his arms across his chest, and Youngjo giggles at his friend's petulant behavior.

"Prove it, then" Hwanwoong says suddenly and Youngjo startles, confused.

He searches Hwanwoong's face for any signs of hesitation but finds nothing of sorts. The younger seems pretty serious.

Youngjo smirks, "Sure, why not" and cups both of Hwanwoong's cheeks locking their lips together, kissing him slow and deep.

Hwanwoong makes a startled noise in the back of his throat but eventually melts into the kiss, gasping against his lips.

Youngjo pulls back, still smirking "Was I convincing enough?" he asks, making the younger blush profusely.

"Just shut up and kiss me again," he replies and grabs his collar pulling in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter! @rchiveweus


End file.
